behind the stainedglass windows
by blacklili29
Summary: two kingdoms at war. two lovers who fight for their love. will their love cross all odds? or will they fall in despair? ps: ciel turned into a princess......a medieval princess
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the stained glass windows.**

**Chapter 1 "The rose labyrinth" **

Once upon a time, there lives a lonely princess far-far away. Her name is Ciel; Ciel is a beautiful girl with dark blue, long hair, deep blue eyes and a porcelain white skin. She spent most of her time being looked up inside the castle, because her parents won't allow her to go outside. Most of the time, she was just fantasizing about the world outside the palace walls. Thinking what would've happen if she wasn't born as a princess but as an ordinary girl, maybe her life would've been better that way.

Her story starts in one fine morning, Ciel just woke up from her deep slumber. A fine and beautiful day, another day in reality that she hated. She walked into her dressing room to change into one of her elegant gowns. She wore a blue elegant dress with dark blue raffles along her wrist and chest. A big black ribbon with white stripes at the back of her waist and layers of raffled cloth going down to her feet. As soon as she's done preparing herself, she went straight to the dining room. As always, she was always the one who sits first in the table because her parents were always away for some agreement with the other kingdom.

"Good morning your highness." A tall girl with short black hair said.

"Good morning too Lucy." She said with a tiny gentle smile.

"Is mother and father out again today?"

"Yes your highness, but they'll be home soon"

"Ok…I'll just wait until they arrived, until then; I'll be in my room."

Hours and her parents haven't arrived yet; she was beginning to think that she won't be able to see her parents again today. So she just wandered around the castle in search for something fun to do. Then finally, she knew where she wanted to go, she went outside the castle and then she crossed a small bridge which will lead her to her favorite place. The garden. It's not outside the palace walls but this is the closes place where she can get her foot on. The rich soil if the garden and the cool breeze of air on her face was welcoming, because of this, she wanted to go out of the castle walls more than before, but she knew that her parents won't allow her, so she just decided to forget about going outside.

At the entrance to the garden was a big gate covered with vines and some blooming flowers. She opened the gate and went inside the wonderful paradise. There were different kinds of flower blooming everywhere. But there was one garden that she wanted to see twenty-four-seven. The rose garden. She went to the small path leading directly to the entrance of the rose garden. She went there and observed the beautiful white roses. The feeling she gets when she sees beautiful flowers was soothing and always comforting.

But there was something that caught her attention even before when she was still young. In the middle of the field of white roses, was a maze that was overflowing with red passionate ones.

The scenery was like you're in a blissful wonder land, beautiful roses surrounded the area. And the red roses was so enchanting, alluring, captivating and beautiful yet it was also full of dangerous thorns which makes it difficult to pick. Tempting like sin.

As she went closer, she remembered the first time she had been here.

It was a time just like this. Her parents went somewhere and she was all alone minding her own business until she saw the rose garden and the maze inside it. She remembered that there was a small creamed colored pavilion in the center of the maze.

Without any second thoughts, she quickly dashed into the maze, so eager to see the small pavilion again. She turned left and right it was like she remembered all the possible way to the center. She work her way in and out of the maze as if she has been there a zillion times. Moments later, she finally arrived ah the center.

The pavilion was there, just like she remembered it. It was a white colored pavilion with a shade of cream, and a little bench inside it. She sat on the bench and looked at the beautiful surroundings; her mind was at peace and calm. She wanted to take a nap again and sleep forever this time. When she was about to fell asleep, she heard a voice calling her from a distance. It was Lucy; she quickly went pout of the maze as fast as she can.

When she finally arrived at the exit, se saw Lucy running towards her.

"What is it Lucy?" Ciel asked

"Your highness! Your majesty has arrived!!" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Mother and father, their home?!" she run in excitement, she was so exited to see her parents again; they haven't seen each other for a month. She wanted to hug them and see them, so she went straight to the throne room and wore her best welcome-back face.

When she arrived at the foot of the tall throne room doors, she straightens up herself and then pushes back the two big oak doors as wide as she can. She saw her mother and father sitting on the beautifully carved golden throne and a wave of happiness flooded her heart for the first time in many years, finally beads of tears came falling down her cheeks as she run towards them.

"Mother! Father!" she rush towards them and hugged them tight, as if she doesn't want to let go, coz it feels like if she let them go, they will disappear again.

"Honey, how energetic you are" said her father.

"Father! Mother! I've miss you so much!" she can feel her eyes water as she was about to cry again.

"We've miss you too honey" said her mother, hugging her

"How was your conversation with the king of east?" Ciel said as she let's go of them and then wipe the tears away.

"It's a good thing you asked…we want to discus this topic to you too" her father said. She looked at her mother who's being awfully quiet, she stared at her long enough and then she pick up a sad expression from her mother's face, and then she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Did something wrong happened with your conversation with the king of east?" she said with a worried look

"No, it went perfectly fine. The king set a truce, and he won't attack our kingdom anymore"

You see, this story started a very long time ago. They say that the king of east wanted to take over the kingdom of west to make it one of their territories, but the west king didn't allow it. He fought back and then the fight lasted for generations. Their fight has been passed down from king to king, and now, Ciel's father King Victor is the current king of west.

"But, in one condition…." The king continued

"w-what's the condition?" Ciel asked with a confused face.

"……………" her mother was speechless

"He wants you to marry his eldest son Prince Druitt"

"What?!?!?!?" Ciel's face was formed into a frown as she herd her father's words.

"But I don't even know him, I don't love him!"

"Love has nothing to do with this. You should follow my orders whether you like them or not!" he said coldly looking straight in Ciel's teary eyes. Her mother was just staring at her with her lonely gaze, it almost felt like she was trying to say that _I'm sorry honey, please understand._

"But-"

"No buts! You will marry prince Druitt as soon as possible."

"Please understand Ciel, this is for our kingdom" her mother said softly

"Does locking me up in this damn castle have anything to do with the kingdom? You're sacrificing your own daughter's life! My life and my free will is all that I have left! And now you're taking that away from me?!" Ciel suddenly buttered out.

"We keep you inside here for your safety. For you not to be hurt" said her mother

"Well I don't understand! I refuse to understand! I want to be free and marry the one I love! And I don't want to marry that prince Druitt!" Ciel said it loud and clear that it almost echoed half of the castle, hoping that her parents would just stop their madness.

"Well sorry to say, but you can never be free. This is your fate. Live with it and you'll learn to love it sooner or later. Her father once again said

"……….I hate you!" Ciel started crying and stormed out of the room.

"Ciel!" her mother stands up to go after her running daughter, but the king stoped her by grabbing her hand.

"Let her be. She needs all the her time"

"...But darling…"

"You can talk to her tomorrow."

"…Ok…"

Later that night, Ciel was crying in her room, letting all her anger flow out through crying. She lifted her head and saw the little stained glass windows by her chair where she usually daydream about getting out and living a normal life in the village, but she knew now that her dream will never come true. She walked towards the window and saw the rose garden below. She then decided to go there and have some fresh air. She quietly sneaked out of the castle and into the garden. She entered the rose maze and find her way to the center, the cold wind blows down on her face, oh how she love to feel the fresh air outside. After a couple of minutes rooming around the beautiful rose maze, she finally arrived at her destination. She sat down at the cold stone bench and tried to calm herself down "_relax, relax, stress isn't god for you_" she said to herself as she looks around her surroundings. Everything seems to be exactly the way she remembered.

But at the corner of her eyes, she saw something covered by shadows. She took a step forward and looked at it closely; she couldn't quite see the figure so she decided to move towards it.

It was a bust. It was a bust of her great ancestor, Rosinda Rosecliff

"Huh? I never seen this here before" Rosinda Rosecliff adored rose so much she didn't have enough time to care for her health and her family. But she soon died, not because of poor health, but because she fell on a cliff, a cliff where wild rose grow. When the town's people found her, her body was covered with rose and its thorns. So that's why they called her 'Rosinda Rosecliff'.

She reached out her hands to touch the bust but at the moment she touched it, the head lowered down. She was surprise when she heard something at the pavilion. What she saw surprised the living daylights out of her, the white marbles that was surrounding the pavilion went down and formed a staircase. With a little hesitation, she move towards it and the smell of fresh grass and fresh air reached her nose. She heard water splashing through rocks and waves going to the shore. She knew only one thing…

"There's a path leading outside the castle walls!"

She said with excitement and fear…

**Blacklili29:**

Sorry it got delayed, I have a hospital rush these past weeks.

Well anyway, this is my new story. Hope it interest you.

And I can promise you that there will be a man coated in black in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2 "Field of freedom"  
**

Ciel goes down those marble stairs not worrying about what she may see down there, she was just thinking about going gout and it if her hunch was right, this is the way out.  
She walked her way down the creepy staircase and into a long hallway, there were torches on the walls to guide her way. As she walks to the end of the hallway, she saw an old wooden door with her family emblem carved at the top. The emblem has a closet-shaped body and has a key in the middle, with two eagle's head and wings on the top corner of the closet-like body, and a rose with thorns at the bottom.

_'This place is so old...unbelievable'_ she thought as she grabbed the door knob and push it with all her might, and then she was out. Cold wind and fresh air slammed on her face and blow her hair away. She was close to tears because at last, her dream of getting out the castle walls has come true. She took a little step further the door when she looked back; she saw the castle garden and the village in front of the castle. She realized then that she was on a high land, an open that's used for escaping a long time ago. It was dark; she can only see the light coming from the village and the castle behind her. And thanks to the moon, she can see a little bit of the surroundings.  
she spend the couple of minutes feeling the cold air on her face, in that minutes, she had forgotten that she was about to get engage and that she was about to marry someone she never meet. She forgotten all of that by just standing there and just enjoying the air around her...a simple girl with a simple dream, that's all she wanted to be. This was her first time to be happy like this. She opened her eyes and snapped out of her little daydream, she then realized that it was getting late and decided to go back to the castle once again. Once again, she will be trapped there, not knowing how to escape again. But now, at least she knows where to escape to, and finally, a door has appeared in her little bird cage, that's just waiting to be opened again.

As she went to her room, she peaks once again at her little stained-glass window and observed the garden.

"...I wish I could be free..." she made a simple wish as she looked up at the stars and moon above, illuminating all the things in this world. She goes to her bed and tries to sleep all the problems she received this day, wishing that when she wakes up, it will all go away.

~X~

she opened her eyes again and looked around her room, it was almost sunrise when she woke up. Ciel went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She then wipes them with a clean white cloth and hanged it on the holder. She changed her clothes into an elegant pink gown with twin black stripes markings on her chest and a ribbon with a pink flower on the center of her bosom.

_'Everybody is still sleeping at this time, now's my chance!'  
_  
She rushed through her door and run straight too the garden. She lowers down the bust and then she goes down the marble staircase. She made through the long hallway and to the old wooden door. she opened it and a burst of cold wind hit her face, she closed her eyes and feels the cold open air wrapped her whole body, se smiles and allows the wind to carry her body anywhere they want. She danced around in circles and trips and hit her face on the soft brown earth.

"Ouch..." she wiped her face and just giggled for her clumsiness. She got up and walks a little farther to the field, she gazed up at the moors and admired the view...and then, something caught her eyes. Not far from here, there stands a lovely church with big colorful windows. It attracted her eyes and decided to go there.

As she went closer, she heard a very beautiful melody. It captivated her and warms her heart despite the cold air hitting her. That melody...it was overwhelmingly beautiful, it was filled with peace, love, sadness and warmth, it almost made her eyes water. she goes closer to the two giant oak doors, she opened them as wide as she can, seeing a grand piano at the center of the altar, and behind it was a big stained-glass window that almost reached the ceiling, and just near the piano, there he is...a man coated in a black cape silently play, with his steady and focused gaze glued to the piano. the sun suddenly rise, letting its sunlight pass through the glass windows, making a breathtaking view, different colors coated the whole inside of the church, letting nothing in the shadows be unseen, she then takes a good look at the man who was playing, he has a raven black hair with deep eyes almost like a deep hole of the abyss. Sunlight hit the man and creating a fantastic view of him, he was like a fallen angel playing his sad piano piece, seeking for forgiveness from God and repenting from his sins. It was like she was in a totally different world, that something was pulling her into a huge hole but the thing is, she was enjoying being pulled, she can't keep her gaze away from the man. Suddenly the man stopped playing and then looks at Ciel's direction. Ciel was stunned by the sight before her. The man has crimson red eyes, a fiery sea of blood surrounding two black orbs; she was captivated, amazed, mesmerized and trapped by his gaze.

"Who are you?" the man spoke, still staring at her, his voice was quite low and soft, the voice of an angel...

"I...I...My name is Ciel..."ciel said nervously. The man smiled at her and stood up. Ciel blushed seeing the man's smile, his smile is as bright as the sun and as peaceful and mysterious as the moon. It was perfect. The perfect smile.

"I'm Sebastian...Sebastian Michaelis. It's nice to meet you my lovely Ciel." he said as he motions towards her. Ciel was stuck ay her place, her feet felt dead and not able to do anything about it, she was paralyzed there, and just staring right back at Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian stopped right in front of her and gave her a piece of white rose. Ciel was shocked at the sight of Sebastian giving her a rose.

"For you my lady, please take this as a token from me." Sebastian once again smiled so kindly, how can Ciel possibly refuse? So she took the rose and holds it close to her chest.

"T-Thank you..."

"I haven't seen you around here before. Do you live in the village?" Sebastian asked.

"I...I live there...i just don't go out to much, my parents never let me go out- MY PARENTS!" she suddenly screamed

"What's the matter?"

"I-I have to go home! my parents would not be pleased if the found out I'm sneaking out." she said opening the door, as she was about to run, Sebastian grabbed her hand and looked at her

"Wait..."

Ciel looked back and saw Sebastian smiling again, Ciel blushed.

"I guess I'll see you again?" Sebastian asked with a steady gaze at Ciel.

"Of course...I'll see you again." she smiled back at him for the first time and run away, going back to the palace.

She never felt anything like this; her heart was beating so fast, it hurts. Her cheeks were flaming red, and her mind was wondering into dreamland. She wishes that she will have a chance to meet with the young boy again, and wishing that there will be more time for them to talk. She doesn't know why but she feels extremely happy. for the first time in her life, she felt she was free, a normal girl with a happy life she so long ago wants...she runs through the moors holding the rose Sebastian gave her close to her heart. Wishing that they could meet gain someday

Sebastian...her Sebastian...

~END~

blacklili29: at last chapter 2 has arrived~~~~~~!!!! I know its short but please review TT^TT I've worked so hard for this, if you don't review, I guess I'll just have to leave it like that and won't continue it anymore TT^TT...  
TT


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**We meet again"**

Ciel went back at the castle on time, her father and mother was still sleeping but the guards were already roaming around so it was kinnda hard for her to get back without being seen, but I guess today was her lucky day, she didn't get caught by the guards while sneaking in her room.

When she was in her room, she gets a vase and fills it with water. She then puts the white rose that Sebastian gave her there and puts it on the table with sunshine shining on it.

"It's so pretty, I've never seen a rose this beautiful before, not even in our garden." She smelled the rose and smiled, she can almost smell what Sebastian would smell like from the rose. She was about to stand up when the door suddenly opened, she looked back to see her maroon haired maid carrying a cup of tea.

"Good morning princess"

"Good morning too Meilin" Ciel smiled

"You look blooming today my lady, did something happened?" silent fill the room for a while.

"I'm sorry my lady, it was me being rude, please pay no attention to me." Meilin said embarrassed.

Ciel just chuckled and sips the tea that Meilin gave her.

"I shall take my leave now my lady" Meilin said with a bow. Ciel just nodded and stare at the white rose a little bit longer, and then she realized that her husband-to-be is coming over for a visit.

"….oh-no…." her day just got ruined. With a sigh, Ciel went to her dressing room and changed into a cream colored gown with gold embroidered designs. She let down her magnificent soft blue-black hair and goes down to the throne room.

She reached the throne room and she was surprised by the boy standing in front of her parents. In Ciel's eyes it was obvious that the man is taller than her and his soft blond hair reached the base of his neck. She walked towards the throne and suddenly the man turned around letting her see his magnificent face that was like carved by angels, and his glorious purple eyes that was like a crystal that was dug from the riches land on earth. It was so captivating….but not like Sebastian's. Sebastian's eyes are more mysterious, captivating, mesmerizing…and deadly.

"Ah…my daughter is here" King Vincent said as he motions for Ciel to move forward.

Ciel moves towards her father and gave him a respectful bow "Good morning father" Ciel said.

"Good morning Ciel, your mother and I have a surprise for you"

"What could it be?" Ciel ask trying her best to make it look like she's interested when in fact she's not interested at all.

"This is prince Aleister (viscount Druitt), you fiancée, great him Ciel" Ciel nodded and turned to prince Aleister and curtsied.

"It's very nice to meet you prince Aleister." She said

"It is my honor to meet you lovely princess" he bowed and smiled at Ciel. Ciel forced a smile making it look like a natural, flattered smile.

"Wouldn't you think it will be better if they get to know each other more?" Queen Rachel suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea my love, Ciel, accompany Prince Aleister and give him a tour in our castle." King Vincent instructed

"As you wish father" without any time to waste, Ciel leaded Prince Aleister out the throne room and into the garden.

When they finally arrived at the garden, Prince Aleister picked up a red rose and offered it to Ciel

"My dearest princess, please accept this rose as a symbol of my honor and pleasure of meeting and being engage with you" Prince Aleister handed her the rose and took both Ciel's hand into his. Ciel just felt a chill run up and down his spine as she smiled awkwardly to the young prince in front of her.

"Thank you Prince Aleister." She said accepting the rose

"I'm sorry but I cannot help myself, once I lay my eyes on you, you were like a goddess brought down from the heavens to brighten up my life, I have never seen a beauty like you, you surely deserve the reddest rose for your beauty my beloved" Prince Aleister said making Ciel shiver instead of blushing.

_Beloved? What a Playboy_ Ciel thought. But certainly when a man says things like that, the natural reaction of a woman will either feel warm and tingly inside or blush and smile the best smile anyone could do. But Ciel only felt irritated and annoyed. As if those words were just nothing to her.

_Lies…your sweet nothings are all lies._

Ciel knew that this was not a normal reaction, and she wondered why she wasn't touched by Prince Aleister's sweet words.

"Now you're just teasing me…"

"But it's true; I would never lie to you"

"But we just meet; don't you think it's a bit unfair to marry someone you don't even truly know?" Ciel asked directly at the young Prince.

"My dear princess, I know you'll learn to love me, I believe that the heart can be taught anything as long as you wished it" Prince Aleister just smiled.

"I see…" Ciel said and sits on the bench looking at the flower beds.

"Is something wrong my lovely princess?" Prince Aleister asked and sits besides Ciel

"It's nothing, I was just tired of standing, don't worry about me" Ciel just smiled and kept silent.

The day passed by and it was finally sunset when the Prince left. Ciel felt like a thorn was been pulled out of her neck and at the same time, both her mother and father went on a business trip outside the kingdom, so it was the perfect opportunity to slip out through the passageway in the garden.

She walked passed by the long underground hallway and through the foggy moors, and then she was finally standing outside the church. Without any second thoughts, she opened the door and searched for her dark prince, hoping that she'll find him there waiting for her. She walks towards the aisle enjoying the view of the church. Massive columns and elaborated structures and designs covered the insides of the church and a grand piano in the middle with the massive stained-glass windows behind it. But no Sebastian anywhere. He wasn't sitting on the piano or anywhere inside the church, Ciel felt lonely and alone, how could she be so foolish to believe or even to hope that Sebastian will be there? How stupid could she get? Depressed, she decided to play the piano to relax and ease her thoughts. She pressed the first note and started playing her song, the song was a lonely melody, soft and relaxing but melancholic. She continued playing the piece, a solo that only she could fathom and understand.

The song finally ended, and with Ciel's surprise, she heard the echoing of a clap begins to surround the area. She turned around only to find a smiling Sebastian looking at her with a god-like face, and just when she saw him, her heart started to pump faster.

"That was one of the most beautiful melodies I have ever heard" he stopped clapping and walk towards Ciel.

"T-thank you" Ciel can't help but blush in Sebastian's compliment

"Are you the one who composed it?" Ciel nodded and stands

"I…I just dropped by, I wanted to relax because our house is kind of chaotic at the moment..." Ciel made a lame excuse because she really doesn't know what to say when she's in front of Sebastian, plus, she's really not a good liar.

Sebastian chuckled and said "Is father drunk again?" Sebastian said trying to make it look like a joke, Ciel chuckled.

"Yes, something like that….well, do you come here often?" Ciel said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I grew around here and the church eventually became my playground" Sebastian said with a smile

"And you? Do you know this place?"

"No…like I said before, I don't go out much, so to speak, my first time in this church was yesterday"

"Well, you're here again, you sneaked out again am I right?" Ciel nodded

"What about your parents?"

"They left, I don't know where their going" Ciel said looking down

Sebastian smiled and holds Ciel's hand, and with a flash, a white rose appeared and gave it to Ciel. Ciel couldn't help but blush.

"White rose suits you, it goes well with the color of your eyes." Ciel felt her head got warmer than before, and her heart was beating really fast.

"Y-you're just teasing me…" Ciel held the rose tight and looked down in embarrassment

"I'm not teasing you. I'm just merely telling the truth" Sebastian said as he flashes his undying smile. Ciel didn't know what to say so she just stayed silent for a while.

"Do you want to see something magical?" Sebastian asked and it caught Ciel's attention.

"Something magical?" Ciel asked in curiosity.

"Come with me" Sebastian then leaded her into a secret door near the side of the altar. Ciel quickly followed and when she realized it, she was already walking on a long magnificent hallway painted with cream pain and with a dash of gold, leading into a some sort of secret room.

Sebastian stopped at the foot of the two door room and faces Ciel

"This is my special room, you're the first one who I will show it to, I hope you'll come to like it" Sebastian paused looking at Ciel

"Are you ready to see it?" Sebastian asked

"It is my honor" Ciel just curtsied and smiled. Sebastian chuckled and without any further a due, he opened the door, reveling what's inside.

**Blacklili29:** sorry if it got delayed, school got in the way TT^TT I beg for your review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Lover's History"**

Sebastian opened the door letting Ciel enter and not long before, Sebastian entered as well.

When they were inside, Ciel was blown away because of the sight before her. Standing in front of those three gigantic stained-glass windows was a magnificent white marble tombstone surrounded by the most pure and whitest while roses. There was a cemented pathway leading around and to the tombstone. Ciel walked towards it and looked at the tombstone searching for a name.

Fredert and Elliot.

"Who are they?" Ciel asked Sebastian who is currently looking at the stained glass windows.

"They were the lovers that built this church. This church was built one hundred years ago, before the great fire of our country"

"You mean the war that occurred here one hundred years ago, that caused the crisis of our country?"

"Exactly, they causes the war, they were the reason why the west and the east kingdom are at war that time."

"But why? I though it was about territories?"

"Not on their time"

"Then what's it about? How can two mere lovers caused a war?"

"They fell in love, you see Freedert was the princess of the west kingdom and Elliot was the prince in the east kingdom. Both their parents did not agree to this because they think that it is inappropriate to marry a prince or a princess from another kingdom, but they both love each other so much they decided to run away and live their lives in isolation from their parents. Some friends helped them to build this church and after all the hard work, their finally done building the church."

"Amazing…what happened then?" Ciel asked curiously.

"One day they woke up and were shocked of the news that their parents declared a war due to the kidnapping of the princess and the suspect is Prince Elliot, they thought Elliot kidnapped her and because of that, the war started. Elliot tried to fight but it was too late, one of the guards stabbed Elliot right in the heart and Freedert saw it with her own eyes, she rushed towards him and hugged him, her gown was stained by Elliot's blood and her cheeks were wet and cold with her tears. She couldn't stand being alone on her own so she killed herself with a dagger that was used to kill Elliot; her body lied down next to Elliot. They died in the church with only these stained glass windows to witness their tragic love story. And after that, some of the villagers found their bodies and decided to burn it, the stained glass windows is the everlasting memorial of these true lovers, and with one urn holds the ashes of these two lovers whom not even death could part."

After hearing this, Ciel was sadden and amazed by the story of Freedert and Elliot, not knowing that their kingdom holds such tragic memories.

"It's so sad…how can they be punished like this? All they did was love each other." Ciel said.

"Well, sometimes life is like this, we can do what we want, love who we want. But there will always be consequences in the end. Its how life works, we are only here to live, and we can never tell what will happen in the future."

"So life is really unfair…" Ciel said while remembering her life. Stuck in the castle and not being able to live the normal life that she wanted, the marriage to someone who she doesn't even know, what more, she didn't even love him. Being a bird looked up in a cage with no door and only being able to see the sky but not being able to fly, the 'almost' feel of the wind, the need to fly and sore high but cant. It was totally unfair, but now, a door has appeared on the once door less cage and just waiting for the right moment to be opened and meet the love of it's life. The sky.

Sebastian…

"Life can be unfair sometimes, it can even break you down, but it is up to you to fight back" Sebastian smiled and patted Ciel's head. Ciel blushed and smiled back at him.

"But how did you know such story?" Ciel asked

"I read it from an article in the library; I end up liking it and decided to read the whole book."

"Oh, alright" Ciel smiled again and follows Sebastian out of the church and watched as the sun finally sets. The warm orange sun rays touching her skin, the cool breeze on her face and the relaxing feeling together with Sebastian, they stayed together like this for a moment until they saw the brilliant night sky, shining stars, and the one and only mesmerizing moon. Maybe now Ciel knew why Prince Aleister's sweet words didn't affect her. Because the only words she needed was Sebastian's. and now she knew that her heart will never belong to Prince Aleiter, because her heart already belonged to someone else with out she even knowing it.

**Blacklili29:**

Oh how did Sebastian get all this info? I doubt its only from the library, ohhh~~I smell something going on with Sebastian hehe, well, you'll just have to find out on the next chapters. Please review, reviews are needed (badly)


End file.
